Finale
This is the 26th and final episode of Princess Tutu. Prologue Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The man tried to keep spinning a story even after his death, but the story just wouldn't move along. Frustrated, the man lost his patience and called a duck into the story. The little duck tried her best for the prince. She transcended her standing in the world and came to love the prince. However, she was only a duck. She was fated to turn into a speck of light and vanish should she ever confess her love to the prince. Yes, that was the tear-jerking ending the story had decided on. Story While Fakir writes on in order to protect Mytho and Duck , Mytho wields the sword once broken in episode 13 by Fakir which he has restored together again. Whilst Mytho battles against the crows and townspeople who have become crows, in duck form Duck watches on helplessly despite her attempts to save him. Rushing forward to the Prince, Duck is then beaten by the crows whilst a writing Fakir writes on in horror. The head Book Man (who is the only Book Man remaining human with the others now crows) goes to Autor’s house where Fakir is writing in an attempt to cut off his hands whilst Autor tries his best to keep him out. Falling to the ground, Duck despairs whilst Drosselmeyer watches with glee. Mytho raises the sword to his own heart in an attempt to break it in order to seal the raven once again, vowing he will save Rue when he has his heart once again restored to him. At this Duck runs forward crying against it and begins to dance. Meanwhile, Rue who is locked within the Raven dances sorrowfully in her attempt to dance until she rots away in the depths of despair – much to Drosselmeyer’s delight. With Fakir lending Duck his power, she dances in order to turn the townsfolk back to normal. Seeing this, Mytho refuses to give up and goes on to battle the Raven. The Raven sends the townsfolk in his control to attack Duck who is thrown about until falling motionless onto the floor. Despite this, she refuses to give up and rises up to begin dancing once again. With Fakir’s written words, Duck begins to glow letting out a bright light and becoming Princess Tutu she allows the light to engulf the entire town. Seeing this and strengthened by it, Mytho calls forth Rue from the Raven and rescues her. The two together wield the sword and slay the Raven whilst Duck who is watching on finally collapses. Fakir runs out whilst all the townspeople return to normal. Later, Uzura leads Duck, Fakir, Mytho, and Rue to the inside of one of the five gates. There, a puppet leads them through a door where they walk into a room containing the device that writes Drosselmeyer’s stories. Destroying it, Fakir vows to write the stories of Gold Crown Town instead. With farewells between all of them, Mytho confesses his love to Rue and the two kiss, transforming Rue’s outfit into a large golden princess gown, thus making Rue a princess. As the two leave on a flying carriage drawn by swans to return to Mytho’s kingdom, where they would both live happily ever after, the town returns to normal – no longer a mix of fairy tales. Duck, Mytho, and Rue are forgotten by all of their school friends and the townspeople. There are no longer any animals acting like humans and Fakir remains by Duck’s side with her swimming in the lake and him writing stories. Drosselmeyer meanwhile wonders how his story got like this and if he himself is a character in a story, then Uzura appears and the two walk off to another story together. Epilogue Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The final story he spun was going to be a brilliant tragedy. However, the story had an unexpected happy ending, and it was triggered by a duck that the man himself had called into the tale. And then there was another man, who began writing a story. And that story, full of hope, has only just begun. Trivia *'Subtitle': Der Nußknacker *Rue dances to Saint-Saën's The Swan. It is often danced to. *Duck dances with the crow people to Waltz of the Flowers. It was the first melody she saved Mytho to. *People we see who've become crows: Pike, Lilie, Mr. Cat, Freya, Ebine, Malen, Femio's butler(?) and cow, Karon, Hermia, and Lysander. *Animal people who've become human at the end: (possibly) a female teacher (Miss Goatette?), the penguin-pianist, armadillo-boy, crocodile-girl. *At the end of the final episode, there was a sendoff card with Duck portraying as an angel in her human form. Next to her are the words, "Auf Widershen", which translated in English meant: "until we meet again", but since this was the last episode, it really says "Goodbye". Music *Wagner, Richard: Siegfried Idyll *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: The Little Hut with Chicken Legs *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich : Swan Lake: Act IV, No.28 *same: same: Act IV, No.29 *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Swan *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act II, No.13 - “Waltz of the Flowers” *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Swan Lake: Music from main oboe melody (ex. Act I – No.9 Finale) *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 3 “The Young Prince and the Young Princess” *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act I - Overture Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes